Fear Itself
Fear Itself is the twelfth episode of season one and introduces the Scarecrow. Synopsis The episode begins with Dr. Jonathan Crane contacting Lew Moxon. Crane informs Moxon that his "Fear Gas" is now a success. Moxon then tells Crane that they must begin phase two of thier plan. A few days later Bruce Wayne attends a charity benifit with his date, Vicki Vale. While they slow dance Bruce tries to convince Vicki that Batman is not a bad person. However, Vale stands firm in her belief that Batman is an outlaw vigilante. At that moment Crane (wearing a mask and calling himself the Scarecrow) invades the party. Bruce attempts to tackle him but is exposed to his Fear Gas, aswell as everybody else at the party. All the party guest begin to shout in terror because the gas causes them to hallucinate their worst fears. Bruce attempts to stop Scarecrow but is easily defeated (mainly because of the way the Fear Gas affected him). Scarecrow is then able to get away. Bruce notices that Vicki was also affected and dresses up as Batman and takes her to the Batcave. Bruce then sees Vicki and her reaction to the gas and takes her to the Batcave as Batman. There Bruce asks Alfred to watch after her. As Bruce walks into Wayne Manor's study he looks out the window and sees the Batsignal. He then heads to the Gotham City Police Department in the Batmobile. Inside Gordon's office the commissioner shows Batman a video they recieved from Scarecrow. In the video Scarecrow said that unless he was paid two million dollars he would release the gas all over Gotham City. Batman later returns to the building where the charity benifit was being held and collected an air sample. As Batman turned around he saw Thomas Wayne. Batman who is extremely shocked walks toward his father. Then Thomas tells Batman that he is a dissapointment to the Wayne family name and vanishes into thin air. Bruce then takes the air sample to Wayne Enterprises and gives it to Lucius Fox so he can find a cure. On his way back to the Batcave, Batman once agian sees his father who tells him that he is a failure for not bringing down Moxon by now. A few minutes later Scarecrow reports to Moxon and tells him that their test was a success and Moxon tells Scarecrow that unless they recieved the two million to release the gas into Gotham City. Back at the Batcave, Alfred checks in on Vicki. Alfred then sees Bruce sulking in the cave. When Alfred asks whats wrong Bruce tells him that he has been seeing horrible visions of his father who says that he has failed him. Alfred then looks at Bruce and says that he knows his father would be proud of him because he's proud of him. A few days later Bruce recieves a call from Lucius saying that he has completed the cure but he only has one sample however, he is working on reproducing it. Batman quickly gets the cure from Lucius and administers it to Vicki. Sometime later Vicki wakes up in the Batcave and meets Batman face to face. At first she is frightened but soon learns that Batman saved her life. At that moment Vale realizes that all the horrible things she has heard about Batman is not true. Soon Batman discover how Scarecrow plans to release the gas into Gotham City. Batman then travels to the Gotham Natural Gas Processing Plant. There Scarecrow will be able to pump his Fear Gas into homes all over Gotham City unless his demands are met. As Batman steps out of the Batmobile he one again sees Thomas Wayne. Thomas Wayne continues to tell Batman that he is a failure. However, Batman is able to overcome his fear and the hallucinations stop. Batman then goes inside the plant and sees Scarecrow about to pump his Fear Gas into the pipe lines. Batman then grabs a Batarang and throws it at him which knocks him down. The two begin to fight however Scarecrow is no match for Batman. During the fight a gas tank breaks and Scarecrow is exposed to his own chemicle and starts to see Batman as a giant bat monster. Crane is then placed in Arkham Asylum. At the episodes end Bruce visits the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne and places roses on them. Cast Locations and Items *Fear Gas *Gotham City *Moxon's office *Charity ball room *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Department *Batmobile *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham Natural Gas Processing Plant *Batarang *Arkham Asylum *Thomas & Martha Wayne's graves Notes *The name of this episode is taken from the famous quote from President Franklin D. Roosevelt, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z